The present invention relates to a ring spinning or twisting frame. Such frames are continuously undergoing development; attempting to increase the rotational speed of the spindle shafts or reducing the maintenance needs so as to increase the productivity of the machine which means a reduction of cost per unit of the goods produced.
GB PS 982.604 shows a suction installation on a machine of the above mentioned type which is effective on each of the encased thread guiding devices and which in particular removes dust, fibre fly and thread waste remaining within the spinning zone for example during doffing. This enables a trouble free operation and the necessary maintenance needs are reduced.
Furthermore, spinning or twisting frames are known where the suction installation is also effective on the drafting system and thus also removes the fibres accumulating there. The exhaust carrying off the waste particles flows within a wide area section through a circulating filter tape, which is regularly cleaned at certain predetermined locations. This filtering method assures that the exhaust emitted by the machine stays clean. As a result, there is no deposition on the machine, which supports trouble-free operation and also helps to reduce the required maintenance needs.
However, with the known art mentioned, production costs can be reduced only insufficiently. Further cost factors, such as for example the disposal of spinning or twisting waste (dust, fibre material, thread pieces etc.) and the waste heat developing during machine operation, rise with the increased production speed and thus diminishes the advantages achieved.